novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla vs. Vampirina
Godzilla vs. Vampirina is a 2019 Japanese-American-Irish children's science fiction/supernatural/fantasy monster movie made by Toho, Walt Disney and Disney Junior. It also shows that both evolution and religion could possibly co-exist together, and can also show that species from preschool shows should live in peace with all other species as part of the Preschool Show Defense Act. It'll be in live-action for real life and the Godzilla characters themsleves, especially Godzilla, while it'll be in CGI for Disney Junior Island and its characters. Plot On their vacation to Disney Junior Island, they were off to find some invasive species in that island, which it mainly had Fantasy Forest animals out there, but when suddenly, Vampirina has kidnapped all the children of Disney Junior Island! And as she and her friends kidnap the Disney Junior Island's kids, a long-time defender of Japan and fighter of all evil kaijus, who is a giant mutant dinosaur named Godzilla, would face a smarter, deadlier, more human-like, but cute, sweet and young vampire. Plus with Vampirina making her friends, Poppy and Bridget, including Poppy's twin brother, Edgar, and her parents, Oxana and Boris, her sidekicks, they summoned lots and lots of vampires, terrorizing all humans of Disney Junior Island. All the teenage siblings, parents and grandparents of Disney Junior Island has to help Godzilla to stop vampires of Disney Junior Island, including Vampirina himself, including her sidekicks on her diabolical plan to turn Disney Junior Island's kids into vampires. Cast *Rinko Kikuchi as Asuka Okochi *Masanobu Takashima as Major Sho Kuroki *Keiko Kitagawa as Miki Saegusa *Shun Oguri as Dr. Genichiro Shiragami *Isabella Cramp as Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley *Lauren Graham as Oxana Hauntley *James van der Beek as Boris Hauntley *John Lloyd Cruz as the President of the Philippines *Jordan Alexa Davis as Poppy Peepleson *ViviAnn Yee as Bridget *Kailey Snider as Franken Stacy *Raini Rodriguez as Creepy Caroline *Gabriela Milo-Hankins as Ghastly Gayle *Mitchell Whitfield as Demi *Wanda Sykes as Gregoria *Benji Risley as Edgar Peepleson *Cree Summer as Edna Peepleson *Sanai Victoria as Phoebe Ravenson *Emily Churchill as Alice Ravenson *Donald Ian Black as Desmond Ravenson *Andrew Rannells as King Pepi *Ethan Suplee as Uncle Bob *Unknown as Godzilla *Unknown as Kiryu (Mechagodzilla) *Unknown as Mothra *Unknown as King Ghidorah Production During the making of the movie, the director of this movie, Takeshi Kitano, made the final scene of the movie where Vampirina makes himself giant size in order to fight back against Godzilla, to do that, the director made a miniature set which makes the characters look like they are huge compared to Disney Junior City. Lots of other special effects are like the ones the director did in some previous Godzilla movies, but he also made special effects that are similar to the ones from Dracula 1979 film in order to make vampires of this Godzilla movie realistic. Reception This film had mostly positive reviews and Rotten Tomatoes reported about 95/100 reviews being positive and the fans said that it is the best Godzilla films of 2010s. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Japanese Films Category:American Films Category:PG Category:Irish Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Anti-Vampire Films